villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub
Nazdreg Ug Urdgrub is a powerful Ork warlord hailing from the Bad Moons klan. He is a brilliant tactician regarded as being the best military commander among the Bad Moons. Unlike most other Orks, Nazdreg is concerned with increasing his wealth and not military campaigns, though he will happily lead attacks to garner more riches for himself. He demonstrates a unique level of intelligence among Orks, as he a utilizes a "carrot and stick" style of disciplining his subjects and is capable of speaking Imperial Gothic fluently. History Alliance with Ghazghkull In the year 997.M41, Nazdreg formed an alliance with Goff warlord Ghazghkull Mag Uruk Thraka to test Nazdreg's "Tellyporta" technology. After a few field-tests which often resulted in setbacks, Nazdreg's Meks were able to perfect the design. With the technology perfected, Ghazghkull used it to send troops down to the Imperial planet of Piscina IV, in an invasion that would have seen the world being overrun had the Dark Angels Chapter of the Imperium not intervened. However, the failure of the campaign was not a setback for Ghazghkull, as he had intended only to test the technology. His preparations now completed, Ghazghkull launched a massive attack against the Imperium and instigated the Third War for Armageddon, a conflict which Nazdreg took part in, participating in the final battle. During the fight, his Space Hulk the Scylla was apparently destroyed by Imperial forces, but Nazdreg managed to escape through the Immaterium. Landing on Medusa V The Scylla later crashed on the planet Medusa V following its engagements with Imperium forces around Piscina IV. Nazdreg initially sent out his Boyz to go gather scrap so he could repair the Scylla though after learning the Space Hulk was beyond repair, he devised a different plan of escape instead. Nazdreg had his forces commandeer an Imperial vessel, the Minnow, and had the captured humans transmit a fake distress signal. After the Imperial Battleship Terra's Defense came to investigate, Nazdreg and his forces attacked the ship and commandeered it for themselves. Though the Imperium soon noticed the disappearance of the battleship, Nazdreg and his boyz managed to outmaneuver the Imperial forces and escape. Wargear *Power Klaw Nazdreg is equipped with a large power klaw which is an armored gauntlet with a piston-driven pincer comprised of two to three snapping blades. These blades are sheated in destructive energy which in turn can effortlessly tear through any armor and are particularly deadly when used against vehicles. Much like an imperial power fist, it also increases the user's strength. *Kustom Blasta-X - A large plasma weapon with a built-in long range target finder that is wielded by Nazdreg with unusual accuracy for an ork. It can vaporize squads of infantry and put a heavy dent into vehicles. *Mega Armor Mega Armor is a suit of extremely thick armor (usually made from scavenged tank armor) worn over a powered exoskeleton which gives the user phenomenal strength and unrivaled durability. While it's weight makes it slow and difficult to move in, this weakness is somewhat nullified if the suit has incorporated mega-boostas. It also serves as a symbol of status as mega armor is said to be quite hard to manufacture in large numbers. Gallery Nazdreg Miniature.jpg Category:Warhammer Villains Category:Mastermind Category:Warlords Category:Homicidal Category:Pirates Category:Science Fiction Villains Category:Male Category:Strategic Category:Leader Category:Destroyers Category:Barbarian Category:Fighters Category:Brutes Category:Aliens Category:Thief Category:Greedy Category:Wealthy Category:Military Category:Tabletop Games Villains